Soul Bonded
by Sisi-cat-chan
Summary: Don wakes up to find a mysterious girl in his bed! she knows who he is but he doesn't know her! what happens when others start to show? Don/OC Raph/OC Leo/OC Mikey/OC rated for language


Soul Bonded

SSCC: HELLO EVERYONE! so yess, this is another started story. mainly my friend just recently introduced me to TMNT and i've been hooked ever since! so now im trying my hand at this. please note that this is the first time i've ever done something that isnt anime so please be nice.

Disclaimer: if i did own TMNT (which i dont) i would be RICH! and probably not have to work a day in my life! (of course seeing as im in school still, i dont anyways but details details)

Chapter 1: Who's She!?

(Don's POV)

RING! RING! RING!

Ugh….stupid alarm….the one time I actually get to bed and it has to wake me up for morning practices. I roll over and turn it off and roll back towards the wall only to bump into a body.

Wait….a body? Did Mikey have a bad dream and crawl in again?

Groaning, Mikey turns and drapes his arm across my stomach. Great it's gonna take forever to him up. I keep my eyes closes sighing before I noticed how warm Mikey's arm is. Uh oh, does he have a fever? And since when are his arms so small?

I can ask him about his arms later, right now I need to get him medicine for his fever. I somewhat ungracefully tumble out of bed. Another groan from Mikey and the covers shift and I see that the blankets are over his head as if shielding him from anything else that can do him harm.

"Donny…don't leave yet…." came a small voice.

Wow he must be really sick. He hardly ever uses such a quiet voice.

"Hang on there. I'm just gonna get some medicine. I'll be right back" I whisper in a comforting voice before slipping out of my room.

I walk to the bathroom and hear the water running. Sighing I knock hoping it isn't Raph in there. He always makes anyone wait for anything in the bathroom not matter what the reason you have to go in.

"What?" came Leo's voice. Thank you god.

"It's Don, Leo. I need to get some medicine for Mikey. He's sick again" I call through the door.

"Alright" came the answer.

I open the door and let the steam come out for a minute before going in looking for the medicine cabinet. Its so steamy I can hardly see. Thank goodness the sink is close to the door. I opened the cabinet and look through the medicine.

"How sick is Mikey?" Leo asks through the shower curtain.

"I'm not sure yet. All I know is he has a fever at least" I answered while looking through the different things in the cabinet.

"Serves him right for going topside again" came a curt reply. I think Leo's still mad that Mikey didn't tell us that he was going out and camping with Casey for a few days.

Turning my thoughts back to the medicine I try to figure out what to bring back to my room. Let's see if he has a fever, he probably has a either a cough or sore throat. And probably a stuffy nose too. I quickly grab the three bottles that are marked for those aliments.

"Thanks" I call to Leo before shutting the door.

Ah air. I always forget sometimes how hot Leo and Raph like their showers after a workout. Speaking of Raph, I look down from the second story to see him training in the dojo. He must be waiting for Leo to finish up.

I quickly walk back into my room and shut the door before fumbling for a light that isn't too bright. I don't need to cause a headache from the light too.

"Mikey?" I call softly walking up to my bed and sitting down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sleepy" came the quiet reply. "Wake me up after you finish practice ok?"

I frowned. That's not something Mikey would usually say. Usually he would just say that to wake him up for breakfast or just keep sleeping.

"I brought you some medicine" I said taking out the medicine and putting it on my nightstand.

"I'm not sick. Why'd you bring it?" muttered Mikey finally moving to sit up.

"Don't be that way Mikey" I said as I turned my attention to the medicine and began to measure out the right amount for him. "You need to get better or you won't be able to help fight the Foot"

"Don? I'm not Mikey" came tired voice. "I guess you forgot that Mikey stopped doing that when I came here"

"What?" I asked in surprise.

I put down the medicine and turn to see…. a red headed, blue eyed…..GIRL.

I stumbled backwards and fell onto my shell. I could only stutter at first, just staring at her, before finally finding me voice.

"WHO THE SHELL ARE YOU!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Leo's POV)

Why is it that every time we get a peaceful moment, someone goes and ruins it?

The Shredder is finally gone. The Foot Ninja and the Purple Dragons are finally dealt with. Agent Bishop and Doctor Stockman seem to be taking a breather from their obsession of capturing us. You'd think that we'd get a breather as well. But fate seems to have other plans for us.

I was working out with Ralph in the dojo before breakfast. It was usual because Donny is usually up as well practicing sometimes with us as a break from his work. Or rather we drag him off to practice with us. But this morning, we were both surprised to find his lab empty and all the equipment shut down. It looks like someone finally convinced him to go to bed. Probably master Splinter.

"HAIYA!" Raph throws another kick at me which I dodge.

"You're kicks need to be faster!" I mutter to him as I do a leg sweep catching him.

"Feh" Raph grunts as he does a backhand spring. "Looks like Splinter junior's doing another lecture"

I grit my teeth angrily. What's wrong with trying to be like Master Splinter? He's a wise, kind soul and a great being (A/N: it felt weird saying rat so I put down being). I charge and manage to kick him in the stomach, sending him across the room.

"I think I'm done" I growl out as I walk away. Fighting when I'm this angry is only going to get me to do stupid mistakes. "I'm going to take a shower"

"Fine" came Raph's gruff reply. "I want to practice a little more anyways"

I nodded before heading to the bathroom. We have Don to thank for the upgraded bathroom. He installed a water heater so now we have as much hot water as we want. He's planning to install a second shower so that we all don't have to wait for the one to open up. Grabbing a towel from the towel shelf (that Don also installed) I turned on the hot water before closing the curtain. Soon the steam began to fill the room. Ah, that feels good. It helps clear my mind. Maybe I should ask Don to see if he can make a sauna for us. I'm sure Master Splinter would like that as well.

I'm not in the shower very long til someone knocks on it. Sigh, can't a turtle get some peace in here? Thinking it might be Raph I growl angrily again. He's been getting on my nerves lately.

"What?" I call out, might as well get this over with.

"It's Don, Leo" Don? Well I guess that explains the knocking. Usually Ralph and Mikey just barge in, even though Ralph hates it when others do that and Sensei is way too polite to bother someone while they're in the shower and usually just waits.

"I need to get medicine for Mikey. He's sick again" Don's voice brings me back to the present.

"Alright" I call back. Mikey's sick? Sigh, at least we have the medicine from April. I hear Don shuffling around the medicine cabinet.

"How sick is Mikey?" I ask trying to find out more information.

"I'm not sure" was Don's answer. "All I know is that he has a fever at least"

"Serves him right for going topside again" I mutter.

That stupid Mikey decided to take a camping trip with Casey for a few days and didn't tell anyone. Or rather he left a note in his room, but of course we couldn't find it under all the mess that he made. Ralph was ready to kill someone when we couldn't find him. Don, Raph, and I searched the whole city for two nights. It wasn't until we visited April that we found out where he had gone. Master Splinter grounded him for a week and made him do extra chores for worrying us all. Serves him right.

I vaguely recall Don saying thanks before leaving the bathroom, but I was too wrapped up in my memories to notice. Sigh I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. I walked out of the bathroom only to in Mikey.

"Mikey?" I looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sick"

"Huh?" Mikey looked just as confused. "I'm not sick! I'm in great shape!" to emphasize this he started to muscle poses. "Who told you I was sick?"

"Don did….but if you're here. And Ralph is in the dojo…what about Don?" I asked looking around.

As if on cue, we here a thud coming from Don's room and some shuffling.

Suddenly Don's voice rang throughout the lair.

"WHO THE SHELL ARE YOU?!"

Raph ran out of the dojo. We all looked at each for a few seconds before bolting to Don's room. Hang on Donnie, we're coming. We all run in before getting stuck in the door.

"Augh! Mikey! You're in my way!" shouted Raph.

"You're one to talk!" Mikey shot back.

"Both of you stop it!" I shout angrily before finally freeing myself. "Don! What's …wrong…"

Both Mikey and Raph have stopped fighting as they look in shock at our brother's situation. A red headed GIRL is lying his bed…wearing a big tshirt….and I don't think much less. Don's back up completely to opposite side of the wall looking completely terrified.

"What?" she asks looking like she had just woken up. "What are you all staring at?"

"Um" we all look at each for a minute.

"Who is she?" Mikey whispers to me.

Believe me Mikey; I want to know the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SSCC: and we're gonna stop here! lemme know if this thing's worth continuing (although i might just do it anyways)! REVIEW PWEASE!!!!!!

please help me if you notice any errors


End file.
